Adios
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: After that one phone call everything goes devastatingly wrong and Dean finds himself in a desperate hunt to save his beloved vampire's life. Dean/Benny


**Wow... This ended up being a whole lot longer than I first intended... I started writing this just after watching _"Torn and Frayed" _just as a way to deal with my feels and I planned on uploading it before _"LARP and the Real Girl" _but well I just kept writing and writing.**

**WARNING: Bad language, M/M, not that graphic violence, very cheesy fluffy fluffiness (I'm sorry for that but my feels were all over the place)... You have been warned. Here we go ;)**

* * *

"Listen Benny, everything you've done for me… I will never forget. But… this is it," Dean said as he stopped his pacing through the main room of the old cottage house. The words hurt like daggers in his mouth and he had to fight to get them out in a somewhat collected voice. His emotions were in tumult and he felt like he was drowning. This was Benny, his Benny and he was saying goodbye… forever. Tears were forming in his eyes even though he blinked repeatedly to stop them.

"_End of the line?" _the vampire answered with a voice that revealed no emotions what so ever. But Dean knew the seaman good enough to know that his voice never mirrored his inside.

Dean didn't want to answer the question. Saying it out loud would make it official and he wasn't sure he could do that. He wasn't sure he could live without ever seeing Benny again. Live without ever hearing that thick southern accent over the phone. He wasn't used to all these emotions he was going through but he knew he wouldn't survive without them anymore.

But in the end he knew he had to do it. For Benny and for himself. Sammy was seeing red and there was no doubt in Dean's mind that Benny needed to stay as far away as possible from the hunting Sasquatch. Thinking about Benny's head being shopped off by his younger brother made the words somewhat easier to say. "End of the line."

"_Yeah, well I never liked these cell phones anyway_," Benny answered with a laughter that sounded feigned. Was that a hint of hurt in the man's voice?

"You… you stay good, alright?" Dean said feeling how his eyes were starting to grow red by the tears he was stubbornly holding back.

"_You too Dean. And… thanks for the ride."_

"Yeah man." There was so much more he wanted to say. His head was spinning with emotions and words he wanted to say to the other man but his nerves wouldn't let him. His heart was screaming in pain and he felt like he needed to end this call as soon as possible or he would either explode or melt into a pathetic sobbing pool on the ground. Therefore he didn't say "thanks for the time" or "I'll miss you" or "I love you" instead he just said a small "Adios," and turned the phone off before Benny answered. He looked down at the device in his hands, thinking about how that was the last phone call he would ever share with Benny, thinking about how that was the last time he would have ever heard his voice. And he broke. He fell down on his knees and let the tears run freely down his face. He knew that that wasn't a state in which a strong grown man like him should ever be in. He knew that if anyone saw him now he would be more humiliated than he'd ever been in his entire life. But he also knew that he didn't care about any of that at the moment because Benny was gone. His Benny was gone.

People walking by may only have seen a built man with vintage clothes sitting by the dock, enjoying the beauty of the sunny day. But that was mainly because they didn't see the tears in his eyes of which his shades concealed. He held a painfully tight grip of his phone and eventually a small 'crack' was heard. He didn't even hiss as the broken, plastic bits dug into his palm and to be completely honest he didn't even feel it.

He had known that this day would come eventually, it had to. He was after all a vampire and Dean was a hunter, a relationship like that could never last. But that fact didn't make it any less painful. How would he possibly move on without the reassurance that Dean was always one phone call away? Those talented hands had been just one sentence away. Those soft but demanding lips had been nothing but a short car ride from him. But now the wire had been cut and he was completely alone in the darkness.

Don't get him wrong though. He was no damsel in distress; he was fully capable of taking care of himself. He had survived about fifty years alone in purgatory, earth was a children's play in comparison. No, he could survive alone but the thing was that he didn't want to. Before, living had consisted of staying alive, now it seemed to consist of having him in his arms. Not even when he had been with Andrea had he felt like this. Now feeling like this felt like everything he'd ever done. It wasn't the air that he breathed but it was close enough.

He sighed heavily and pulled himself up from his sitting position. There was no use in just sitting around. He needed to do something; he needed to keep himself busy. And he had just the right plan. His supply was running low and there was a blood pool in town. He'd wanted Dean's help in this but he hadn't needed it. Most of the times Benny called Dean for help were just an excuse for being able to spend the night with him afterward. Benny could take care of his own problems most of the time.

He opened his hands and let what remained of his cell phone fall to the ground or blow away in the shear summer breeze. (He hadn't really learnt the concept of pollution yet.) He closed his thick, navy blue jacket closer around himself because no matter how warm it was he still felt cold. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to his truck.

He awaited the night. And when the darkness fell it felt welcoming and warming. It was familiar and it was home. But it also brought a cold and painful memory to him. A memory of long nights tangled together with a certain hunter in warm, comforting sheets. Nights of gentle touches mixed with heated and rough games. Moments of the sort of word exchange they would never dare doing during the day.

He cursed loudly to himself for letting Dean Winchester cloud his mind once more. He tried to shake the thoughts away, to clear his head for his mission and after being somewhat successful with that task he decided it was time. So he opened the door and stepped out into the now cold nightly breeze and crossed the deserted street. It was in the middle of the week and most people were sleeping, not Benny though but you could hardly call him one of the 'people' anyway.

His fingers were kept close to the knife hidden in the large pocket in his pants in a reassuring manner as he walked up to the locked door of the blood pool. He expected nothing but an easy operation. Sneak in and sneak out. No fight, no trouble. But if there was one thing he had learned after all those years as a vampire it was to never let his guard down. That was after all what had gotten him killed in the first place.

He fumbled in his pocket and got up a small metal stick, barely six inches long. He looked around to see if he was alone and just as he'd expected there was no living soul to be seen in the area drenched in the odd smell mixture of grass and gasoline. He turned back towards the door and inserted the small metal stick into the lock and after just a half minute of trying to pick it the lock made a small clicking noise. With a triumphant smile on his lips he put the stick back into his pocket and slowly opened the door. He surely hoped that there was no alarm system in the building because he sure as hell didn't know how to turn that shit off. That was usually Dean's area of expertise. He cursed again -but more quietly this time- for letting his thoughts drift back to his hunter again. Dean was gone and thinking about him would sure as hell not bring him back.

He opened the door and walked right through the white colored reception without even bothering to turn the lights on. As a vampire he could see perfectly well in the pitch black darkness. He turned into the long boringly white corridor accessorized only with several doors on both sides. As soon as he entered that darn disinfectant stinking corridor he had a feeling that something was very wrong. He slowed down his pace and moved his hand even closer to the knife. His ears and eyes were taking in everything, every sound, every light. But he still wasn't fast enough and before he even managed to cut through his first offender everything got black before his eyes.

Everything was so strange. Sam was back in his life and they did talk to each other but nothing was like it once had been. Sam was still pissed at Dean for choosing a vampire over him and for lying so brutally to him. Dean on the other hand was still furious at Sam for not trusting him and for indirectly forcing him to cut all threads to his beloved brother in arm. You could sense the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

And then there was the whole incident with Castiel. They didn't speak much about it because they honestly didn't know what to say, what to think. All they knew was that there was something off with the angel and that he wasn't to be trusted. But both of them had a feeling that it wasn't his fault. After all you don't cry blood the way he'd done for no reason at all. No, the brothers were worried about their winged friend and what worried them even more was the fact that they couldn't do anything about it. Whatever it was that had happened to Cas it had something to do with heaven and they only knew one way to get there, by death. And judging by the way they had literally fought against heaven for quite some time they figured they were more likely to end up in hell if they tried to kill themselves.

The first night of sleeping in the same room after their big fight was awkward to say the least. Dean found himself staring up the ceiling most of the night. For some reason he didn't feel tired at all. Every sound in the room suddenly became so clear to him. The rustling of the branches against the windows and the hollow sound of the wind outside made him think about those never ending nights in purgatory, where every sound you heard came from something that wanted you dead.

The small, distinct snores from Sam together with the buzzing from the radiator and the occasional dripping from the crane in the kitchen suddenly sounded like an earthquake or a jet plane to him. Sounds that usually barely were hearable were now impossible to avoid no matter how hard he pressed his pillow to his ear.

He became all too conscious about his own breathing and the beating of his heart. Baboom, baboom. The blood flooding up to his head made him nauseous even though it did nothing unusual. He tossed and turned in the bed, trying to make the queasy feeling disappear when he suddenly became all too aware about the empty slot next to him in the bed. And he wondered, not for the first time, why he had made that phone call.

"Where is your hunter now?" Alec asked, showing all of his laser sharp vampire fangs in a wide, malignant grin.

Benny had woken up by the excruciating pain only to find himself tied to a chair in the middle of an empty, grey colored room. A knife was stuck in his leg, radiating agony right through his sore body.

Due to the lack of windows in the room he had no idea of how long he had been out but judging by how little his muscles hurt from being strapped up in that position he would guess he hadn't been there long.

He hadn't had time to see who the attackers were but the man now standing in front of him he knew very well. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

Benny raised his head to meet Alec's amber brown eyes. The soul that shone through them was contorted after years of murder. He tried to form his lips into a small smile and succeeded somewhat. He didn't answer the question because he didn't want to talk about Dean. He wasn't sure he would ever want to talk about him again. Because talking about that man just brought all of those beautiful but now hurtful memories back. Something he most likely didn't want when he was already being physically tortured.

"You're not so tough when you don't have him to protect you, are you?" the wicked man said and bent down a bit so that his breath hit Benny with every venomous word he uttered. "You're pathetic, do you know that? A little fag depending on a disgusting hunter, a Winchester to that! Do you feel good? Do you feel pleased with yourself when that piece of shit fucks your traitorous mouth?" he spat out, shaking in fury,

A spark of rage was lit inside the good hearted vampire and he felt how his whole inside boiled. "Don't you ever talk about him like that again," he growled, sounding more like a hell hound than a vampire. The dangerous tone in his voice even made the other vampire take a small step back in fear but was soon back on his previous position. Every ounce of fear flown away from his face again and replaced by shear hatred and malice.

"What? You don't like it when I talk about your slut that way?" The grin on Alec's was so outrageously mocking that it made Benny want to rip his whole head apart with his bare hands.

Benny gritted his human teeth and the fury inside him just rose. He felt like he was about to explode and he hated the fact that Alec had gotten him so upset. But the other vampire had hit his weakest spot. If he had beaten him, starved him or only humiliated him he wouldn't have faltered. But when it came to Dean, when someone started to make remarks about Dean he saw red.

He tried to calm himself down though because he knew very well that getting affected was precisely what Alec wanted. So he didn't answer, instead he just bit his lower lip and stared right into those disgusting brown eyes. He locked their glances, waiting for the other man to lower his gaze. Like two wolves fighting for dominance they stared the other one out.

"Maybe I'll just come visit him after I'm done with you," Alec said without dropping his iron solid stare. He had hoped that the threat would make Benny falter but it got the opposite effect completely.

Benny let out a small mocking laughter and strengthened his stare. "Do that. Do that and we'll really see which one is more pathetic. I or you. Because I have no doubt in my mind that he would strike your tenuous, impuissant body down before you even had time to meet his predatory, green eyes," he hissed as he imagined those olive eyes before him. Those eyes that showed so much. Those eyes that had looked at him with fear, courage, lust and hatred. Those eyes that seemed to contain all the pain in the world but still could shine with such dazzling joy from time to time that Benny couldn't do anything else but smile.

Alec narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly. For a moment Benny thought the other vampire had been scared by his threat but a few seconds later Alec threw his head back and let out a loud, demeaning laughter that seemed to cut into Benny's ears. Alec grabbed an arm around his stomach in a gesture to make it hurt less by his laugh. When he was done he brushed away a few feigned tears from the corners of his eyes simply in an act to show Benny how ridiculous his threat had sounded in his ear.

"That was funny Benny, really!" he said with a small grin on his lips before he leaned in so close that their noses almost touched. His features were now smoothened out into something serious and his eyes beheld the most threatening look he could muster. "I wonder… Will he scream for you when I suck the life out of him? Or will he be too scared to even move?"

Benny had to bit the inside of his lower lip not to laugh about the absurdness of Alec's question. Because Benny wasn't (in all honesty) afraid that Alec would manage to do so much as pull a hair from Dean's head. But then he remembered the blood donation pool. Alec hadn't been alone. It had been at least five other vamps that had attacked him. But Dean had Sam, right? And together they could easily take down six vampires! At least that's what he tried to tell himself. He tried to push back that small voice inside him that whispered: _You couldn't take them down. You couldn't even take one of them down. _He ignored the voice the best he could but he still couldn't help but feel feverish. He gulped but didn't break his glare.

"Well to be honest, I was a little bit disappointed that the Winchester wasn't with you at the blood pool today, I like a little challenge…" he said but was quickly interrupted by a loud snort from Benny.

"Come on! I know your kind. You're cowards every single one of you. You knew that Dean broke off his contact with me. You knew Dean wouldn't come that night. That's why you dared to attack me." Judging by how Alec flinched at his words Benny could be pretty certain that he'd hit the right spot. Something that would turn out to have been the definite wrong thing to do. Aggravating your capturer isn't exactly the ideal thing to do if you wish to stay alive.

The brass knuckles were tainted with dead man's blood and the cut over his cheek it made corroded his skin and made him hiss in pain.

"Well, it'll be fun to see how your little fag will react when I send you back to him in a body bag," Alec cried out and threw another sharp punch against Benny's jaw.

Dean had a strange feeling but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

The morning was filled with yet another atmosphere of awkward silence. Sam sat on the other side of the small table in complete silence. His face was thoroughly hidden behind the newspaper. Dean wanted so say something. Wanted to break the silence but nothing seemed to come up to his mind. Because for some reason everything he wanted to tell his brother would only make the situation worse. And the fact that his head was all mushed up thanks to the sleepless night didn't make his imagination any better.

He let out a small soundless sigh before he took another sip of his bear. He knew perfectly well that his early morning alcohol consumption disturbed his younger brother but he simply couldn't care less. What else was he supposed to do? Benny was gone from his life. Cas was acting bananas and he was stuck in that redwood, lumberjack cottage that seemed to get more on his nerves than it should. And then he had that feeling. A feeling that something was miserably wrong and that he was desperately needed somewhere. It disturbed him. Because what if someone actually did need his help? What if someone he knew was in danger and he didn't know? Maybe something had happened to Ben or Lisa? He tried to push that thought away. He was tired and he was cranky, it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. But somewhere in the back of his head that worrying feeling still gnawed on him like a rat on a cord.

And it was because of that worry he later called Lisa up when Sam had left to buy some provisions.

"_Hallo?" _

He felt small shivers go through his spine upon hearing her voice again after all of these years. Because honestly, a part of him still loved her and Ben something incredible and the small part of his life that he had spent with them were still one of the best memories for him. Even though he in the end had left if all behind for his hunting life.

"Hi, is this Lisa Braeden?" he asked and tried to sound as calm and professional as he could.

"_Yes… who am I talking to?" _Her voice sounded like she was incredibly bored, which normally hadn't been surprising since she probably thought he was a seller. And Dean wasn't exactly surprised either but he sure as hell was relieved. A woman in trouble doesn't answer the phone so calmly, if she even answers it at all. But he still knew he couldn't be one hundred percent sure, she could be a shape-shifter pretending to be her, or something even worse.

"My name is Edward Anklewood and I'm working for the newspaper 'Antiques today' and your phone number has randomly been picked for a survey," he said and hoped that Lisa wouldn't react to his following questions the way he knew only a shape-shifter would react.

He could hear her sigh loudly on the other side of the line and he feared she would hang up. But he was wrong. _"Okay, shoot."_

Dean smiled nervously to himself as he asked his first question, which wasn't actually of any import to him. But he didn't want to rise suspicious in case it actually wasn't Lisa. "Are you interested in antiques Ma'am?"

"_Not exactly,"_ she said with a small laugh.

"Okay," he muttered trying to sound like he wrote what she said down. Now it was time for the real question. "Do you have any silver object at home? Like silver spoons or something," as soon as it left his lips he realized how weird it sounded. _Smooth Dean, smooth, _he though.

And obviously Lisa had found the question odd because she didn't answer for a few seconds. _"Why do you want to know that? Are you some kind of a burglar?" _

He laughed. He couldn't help it. He laughed. She must have thought he was some kind of an idiot but he was just to amused, not to say pleased, about her reaction to hold back. She hadn't hissed, she hadn't even sounded weak at her voice after that question. Shape-shifters fear silver more than anything and the mere mention of it usually makes their spines shiver. And well he did know his Lisa. That reply was so like her no monster could ever fake it, even if they knew everything about her.

"Well," he said when he'd stopped laughing. "You sound like you'd rather be left alone. Well then I'm not going to disturb you anymore. Have a good day Ma'am." He hung up before she had time to answer.

He sat still in the worn out sofa for a while, just staring at the phone in his hand with an empty feeling in his chest. Talking to Lisa again had felt so easy, like it hadn't been years and a bag of memories away. And now when he'd hung up it felt like he had left her all over again. And so he turned the cell phone absently a few times in his hands, trapped in the long lost times before he decided it was time to keep asking around. Someone could after all be in danger.

He knew it was silly to go after a mere feeling and if he'd had a normal life he probably wouldn't have taken notice to it. But his life wasn't normal, fact was that it was as far away from normal as physically possible. His life was clouded in evil, darkness and fear. It was filled with monsters and every person he'd ever talked to was in constant danger of those monsters. He was a plague, and everything he touched got sick. He remembered all too well how his enemies once had gotten Lisa and Ben. He remembered what those beasts had done to his and Sammy's mom and to Jessica and Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash and a whole bunch of other people he had held dear. And that was why he would never just leave a silly little feeling be.

He wrote in the new number and put the phone to his ear. After half a signal he could hear Garth's annoying but quite charming voice on the other side of the line. _"Hellooo Dean! How's it going?"_

"I'm surviving. Is everything alright with everyone? You, Kevin, Tiger-mummy and everyone else?"

"_All is fine, well Nick and Jane were inches away from getting their heads torn off by a werewolf yesterday but other than that everyone is good! Why are you asking?"_ he asked and Dean was really happy that the young hunter didn't seem to be on his extremely extreme mood today. Because no matter how charming he could be, that part of Garth simply was too much to handle, especially in a situation like this.

"Nothing. I just got a bad feeling about something. Listen, I got to go. See you later Garth," he said and just like with Lisa he hung up before Garth even had time to answer. And that was partly because it was like a pure reflex to him but mostly because he knew Garth well enough to know that he wouldn't have settled with a simply '_yeah, see ya' _but instead had started talking about everything between heaven and earth. And when that machinery started there was seldom any end of it.

Dean found himself once more staring down on his phone but this time it wasn't because of any memory from the past but rather a thought of the future. There was only one person left alive he could think about could be in trouble that he cared about. But he knew he couldn't call him. He had broken his contact with Benny, their relationship was over. He had sworn to not call him again. And well, Benny was a hardcore vampire that had survived years in purgatory all by himself, surely there was no monsters in the land of the living that could threaten him.

And therefore he made a move to put down the phone on the table. But then a picture flashed through his mind. A picture of Benny after a few vampires from his old pack had attacked him by the dock. A picture of a weak, bloody, dying Benny, clinging on to his last breaths like a lifebuoy. If Dean hadn't come to him that day… If Dean hadn't been there for him that day Benny would have died. So Dean threw himself over his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

Not even one signal was heard. The phone was turned off or destroyed. It didn't surprise the older Winchester, not really. He had after all told Benny that it was the end of the line, the last phone call. And Benny didn't have anyone in this world, no one but Dean and so without him there was no need for one of those cell phones Benny just so happened to hate.

"It's okay. He's fine, Benny is fine," he told himself loudly and threw his cell phone gently on the table before he grabbed his bottle of beer. "He's fine," he said again before he put the opening in the bottleneck between his lips. But in his head a small voice still echoed. _What if he's not?_

The knife dug deep into his flesh and he had never felt a pain as pure and excruciating as that one. But he wasn't going to give the freak before him the satisfaction of his scream. So he kept his mouth shut even though the muscles in his neck flexed noticeable by the pain and his whole skin turned red. But he focused, he focused on something else and pushed that pain away. He focused on early mornings with honey brown hair tangled in his fingers and olive green eyes staring at him happily. A rough, soldier's drawl filled his mind and clouded the vampire's insults. "No scream? Be a good little whore and scream for me you cock-sucker!" was hidden behind that sweet soldier's drawl of Dean: "_Hold on brother. I know you can make this you stupid old vampire! Who else do I have to make sweet pecan pie for me?" _Sure, Benny knew he would never make that stupid pie for Dean ever again but pretending he could somehow made everything a little bit brighter.

Because he had tried to ignore thinking about Dean at all and that didn't seem to work. His only option now was to aim his focus at Dean. He had to push the memory of his phone call away and just focus on all the times before that. He had to lie to himself so deeply that he actually believed it. He had to tell himself that if he just pushed through this he would have that sweet but demanding hunter back in his arms again. Being lost in that thought he managed to push back that pain enough to not scream as the knife dug even deeper into his leg.

If he had concentrated on that pain he would have noticed that the sharp side of the knife now was so deeply pressed into him that the handle rested against the opening of the wound. But his mind was trapped somewhere else entirely. He imagined how Dean's hair used to smell as he woke up in the morning with his nose deeply buried in those bright brown strands. _Dean I know you broke all bounds with me. But hell if I come out of here alive I will find you and I won't freaking let you go!_

No matter how much Dean drank that feeling wouldn't disappear. He tried to drink himself wasted, just to get that image of a dying Benny out of his head. But years and years of alcoholism had made him practically immune to it. He tried to watch porn but for some reason he just felt uneasy and so he shut down the computer. He decided to sleep, he had after all been awake the whole night before and now when Sam wasn't there maybe he could get some rest. But after waking up with a yelp after a specifically detailed and bloody dream he found himself in the Impala, on a narrow forest road far over the speed limit. He hadn't even told Sam he was leaving and was expecting an angry phone call very soon. But he didn't care. He needed to know that his vampire was okay. He ignored the fact that he would look so incredibly stupid if it turned out Benny was fine.

Alec grabbed hold of Benny's chin and forced his face up so that their eyes met. Alec's were bright and frustrated by not getting the other vampire to break. Benny's eyes however were a lot weaker in their stare than they had been a while ago and Alec took that as a victory. "Maybe you're wondering why I didn't kill you directly," he said and searched Benny's eyes for fear, when he couldn't find any he pressed a finger into the still bleeding wound in Benny's leg. He smiled in pleasure as he saw the pain vibrating through his enemy's blue orbs.

"Why would you? I've killed the majority of our old gang. You want to see me suffer," Benny answered and tried to sound as unbothered as possible but the small cracks in his horse voice betrayed him.

Alec seemed to have been a little bit disappointed that he didn't get to say it himself but that was soon far gone from him because he was now wearing a huge shit eating grin on his face. "Well I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again when you return to purgatory. Especially now when you aint got your faggot to save you," he said and turned around to pick up the knife again from its current position on the ground.

"First of all, that 'faggot', as you so ignorantly call him, is way stronger than anyone of you will ever become, so calling him such things only neglect yourselves you stupid fucker. And second of all, probably none of them survived even a day in that place. They probably stumbled upon their own stupidity and hit the ground so hard they broke off their own heads," he said and rolled his eyes. He was about to spit out another insult when a flash of pain suddenly hit him in the chest.

"They were my friends," Alec hissed only a few inches away from Benny's face. As he spitted out the word 'friends' with as much force he could muster he twisted the knife in the other vampire's chest a full 360 degrees. Benny could no longer hold back and the walls were filled with a heart-wrecking scream.

Dean stood by the dock watching the people walk by. It was the last place he knew for sure Benny had been on. He was kind of hoping that he would see that one face amongst all the people walking by but he would get no such luck.

He reached for his pocket to try and call him one last time when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the movement. A small shining object on the ground had caught his attention. The rays of the sun danced mesmerizingly over the black plastic and for some reason he kneeled down and picked it up. The small in-graved letters: _'sung' _told him that it was a piece from a cell phone. He knew there were really no reason for it but he started searching the ground like a hawk for other parts from the broken phone. He guessed it was that small voice inside him that said '_Benny's phone is a Samsung',_ that forced him through that idiotic search. But since it really was the only trace he may have he had to make sure it even was a trace at all.

It took him half an hour to find enough pieces from the broken phone to convince him that it indeed was his beloved vampire's phone. But what did it tell him really? That Benny had been there? Well he already knew that. He studied the pieces and found small traces of blood on it. Something that of course raised a lot of suspicion and fear within him. He had been right, hadn't he? Benny was in danger! _Maybe I came too late! Maybe he's dead!_ But no, he forced himself to calm down. He didn't know anything at all. He figured the only logical thing to do at the moment was to do what he usually would have done. Cracking puzzles and mysteries was his job after all. All he had to do was to go round this like he usually would do with a case.

"_Okay, so let's pretend that phone wasn't broken and bloody. Let's pretend that I didn't find it. After all the amount of blood on that thing is small so there might be a completely logical explanation. So, let's stick to what you know Dean. Where do you know Benny was heading_?" he thought, unaware about the fact that he'd started pacing. He scratched his forehead and looked down at the dried blood on the plastic pieces in his hand. A light was lit in his head. _"The blood pool!"_

He practically threw himself into his beloved Impala and with the pedal to the metal he drove into the city and stopped right next to an older man to ask for directions. He said a simple and almost too quiet 'thanks' before he drove off again. He saw Benny's Van before he saw the donation pool. He knew that was a bad sign, a really bad sign. Because it was in the middle of the day and Benny would never park his car outside his target during the day. Something must have gone wrong during Benny's mission which left his Van just standing there. And he really didn't want to know what.

Alec's laughter was echoing through the building together with Benny's screams. He had broken him, broken him completely. He had him begging for his death, but Alec wasn't going to yield. Making the traitorous vampire break was merely the start. It was now the actual funny part had begun.

Benny had never felt this kind of a pain in his entire life. It was something close to burning alive he would guess. But instead of dying quite quickly out of asphyxiation he just kept burning and burning. Not even the memory of his green eyed hunter could save him from the agony anymore. He tried to imagine those soft but strong lips against his but the roaring of the pain muted his imagination. There was nothing but the pain anymore, not even Alec was there. Tears was forming in his already bloodshot eyes and he once more begged the other vampire to kill him.

Outside the backdoor to the donation pool he found it. A small piece of a dark red shirt had been torn off by a part of a metal fence sticking out. He wouldn't have paid much attention to it if it hadn't been for the tracks in the mud. Someone had been dragging away a body here recently. He lifted up the piece of fabric and put it against his nose. It smelled heavily of metal. _I've got you sons of bitches; _he whispered to himself and put the small piece in the pocket of his pants. Sure he still couldn't be sure that the piece was ripped off from the attacker's clothes or even that it was Benny that had been dragged through the dirt but at the moment that was all he had to go on. So he ran back to his car and pulled out his laptop to search for the closest shut down metal factory. He was lucky that day. There was one completely abandoned metal factory out in nowhere about a mile outside the town.

He threw the laptop back into his backseat without really caring if it broke or not, after all he didn't know how much time Benny had left or if he even still was alive. And therefore he pressed his baby to the limit. He could almost hear her scream at the effort of producing that kind of speed they now were traveling in and it stung in his heart but he refused to slow down. He was determined to save his vampire.

A small thought was lit in him as he stormed through the city lights. What if he hadn't listen to that pathetic feeling of his, what if he hadn't paid attention to it? Dean knew damn well what had happened then and the thought made his stomach twitch. He tried to focus on the sound of the annoyed traffic around him instead. He concentrated on their honks as he passed them by in his inhuman speed to get that scary thought out of his head. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

It was the first time Alec left him alone in several hours and Benny was going to take that chance. Even though every inch of him was still burning with pain and his limbs felt like they weighted a ton he tried to pull himself free. The pain following was excruciating enough to make him scream. But he muted that scream by biting his tongue hard enough for it to bleed and kept pulling. It didn't take long before he understood that it was to no use, he was stuck like a mountain. But that didn't stop him from keeping on trying. He didn't even notice the sound of commotion that filled his room from the outside and it was first when Alec returned that he let his muscles rest once more.

"Your whore is here," the other vampire spit out. His once pale face was now flustered red and his razor sharp teeth were showing in a hateful grin.

Benny would not have been able to describe what he felt at that moment. The fact that Dean was there filled him with such overwhelming joy he wanted to laugh right out but that sinister look on Alec's face kind of made him shimmer and shake. He was ashamed of it. Ashamed of being so weak and defeated. He was used to being able to laugh right in the face of his enemies no matter how fierce that enemy may be. But Alec had broken him down so fundamentally that he no longer could find that same old courage inside himself.

Alec raised his arm from behind his back revealing the sharp machete in his hand. His hands were shaking nervously and in all the panic that was formed within Benny he couldn't help but think: _yeah sure, you're not afraid of Dean… _Before him stood a dying man, a man with no hope of survival and he was determined to take Benny down with him.

"I seem to have underestimated your little fag. He has killed pretty much all of my men. I may not be able to kill him, but I _can_ kill you. How do you think he'll react?" he said and stretched out his armed arm so that the tip of the machete was touching Benny's throat gently. "What will he say when he find you carved into pieces?" He said with a wicked but scared grin on his face.

"Fuck you," a voice roared through the room and Benny blinked in shock at the sudden movement of a machete flashing through the air. When he opened his eyes again Alec was lying on the floor. His head separated with a yard or two from his body. Benny's savior was already behind him trying to cut through the ropes.

"Are you alright?" a husky voice whispered in his ear and that voice sent shivers all through his body. He tried to open his mouth but at the moment he was too shocked to even think about what to say.

He felt movement from behind and suddenly his rescuer was sitting in front of him on his knees. Green worried eyes was meeting his blue tired ones. And as Benny looked into that olive color the room suddenly felt a lot more pleasant and his pain seemed somewhat distant. He dropped his glance down to the hunter's perfectly shaped lips that moved so gracefully as they asked once more if he was alright. Benny may not have been able to say anything but he sure as hell could do it.

So without hesitation and with a solid ignoration of the screaming pain in his muscles and wounds he reached out, grabbed a hold of his hunter's neck and brought him in for a warm and reassuring kiss. Dean was back again, he was here, once more in his arms and there was no way he was going to let him go this time.

As he broke the kiss Dean stared dumbfounded at him, completely taken by surprise. "Don't you dare leave me again you darn peckerhead," Benny said with their noses brushing against each other before he dug in for another deeper kiss. He could feel Dean smile under his lips and he couldn't help but do the same thing.

"I won't," Dean answered with a voice muffled by the kiss before he wrapped his arms around his vampire and they both let themselves be consumed by the other.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out! :D Thank you.**

**May I say that the last part of the story was written (and the whole shit was also uploaded) while having high fever so the ending may suck. Seriously why do I always get sick while writing Denny? **


End file.
